Love, Even After
by dadby
Summary: This is a one shot for the episode Bloodshot. I wanted it to end JISBON and have more fluff and love, so I did. Tell me how I did! It has swearing and kissing, but that's all. Please don't forget this is FANFICTION, so I can write my characters and such how I please...I just want people to enjoy my thoughts.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. The Mentalist series is awesome-with some obvious drawbacks-and also, this _is _FANFICTION, but still don't own. Damn. Bruno owns Mentalist.

Just a warning: I recently watched The Mentalist, so I have not seen them in order, so I'm sorry for all my mistakes. This will be one shot of what should have happened and will happen later of the episode Bloodshot with JISBON. I'm not doing scene for scene. Just the parts that should have JISBON.

~Italics without quotation marks thoughts and flashbacks.

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'.

Enjoy!

Patrick Jane, a consultant for CBI, had never met such a stubborn yet beautiful woman. The said woman was his boss, Teresa Lisbon, of course, who was not off limits. He met this woman when he came to work for the CBI in hopes of using his mental ability as well as catch the son of a bitch that murdered his family.

He'd rather see a smile on her beautiful face with her sparkling green eyes.

His wife, Angela Ruskin Jane, and his daughter, Charlotte Ann Jane, were found murdered in his home because he instigated the serial killer Red John with his ability.

He had the need for vengeance the first time, but after meeting his co workers and the lovely Teresa Lisbon, he felt the need to stay alive for her and he'd die if she was to die herself.

He didn't know exactly when he fell in love, it just happened. He knew he was and sometimes he thought she did too.

Patrick worked at California Bureau Investigations (CBI) in Sacramento, California.

Patrick drove his blue car to work and stopped at the security gate. "Hey, Tommy," He pulled his work I.D. out and handed it to Tommy.

"Morning, Mr. Jane," Tommy greeted as he took Jane's I.D. and scanned it before passing it back to Patrick. "All set,"

Patrick knew Tommy was a nice guy, but he was just a lonely security guard.

"Have a good one," Patrick smiled.

"Have a good one," Tommy repeated.

Patrick smiled and drove up into a parking spot just in front of the tall, wide, reddish brown CBI building. He rolled up his window before turning off his car and turned to lock the door when he happened to see Agent Grace Van Pelt talking to a man that wasn't Agent Wayne Rigsby by the coffee cart. _Huh, Grace is moving on already_. He thought as he continued to watch the way they stood by each other. He smiled when Grace and her friend kissed each other on the corner of their mouths before departing.

He walked faster before Grace could notice him.

Agents Lisbon, Rigsby, and Kimball Cho walked out of Teresa's office with files in their hands just as Grace was walking towards them, her coffee in hand.

"Good morning, everybody," She greeted.

"What's so good about it?" Cho's dull voice asked. _What she so happy about_?

"Here's your file," Teresa said as she handed a file to Grace. "The division is being audited again," She smiled wryly. _I wish I can be as happy as her_.

"No problem," Grace smiled. "Let me put milk in this and I'll get started," She smiled as she walked away from them to the kitchen.

Rigsby and Cho looked up, a little incredulous.

"No problem?" Cho asked while they walked behind the red head. "What's with her?" He studied Grace.

"You mean why she isn't cynical and jaded like you?" Rigsby asked as Jane came out of the kitchen with his usual tea. He smiled at the walking by Grace.

"Notice her relaxed body language?" Patrick asked as he eyed the red head as well. Rigsby and Cho noticed as well. "The general sense of emotional satisfaction?"

"Yeah," Rigsby agreed.

"Someone's engaged to a romantic interest," Patrick declared, looking at the other two as Grace poured her milk.

Rigsby scoffed. "Who?" _What? No. Grace can't be dating already_.

"Oh, I couldn't say," Patrick lied as he headed back to the bullpen. The two followed as Rigsby began to speak.

"Nah, she's focused on her work is all," Rigsby told himself. _Grace…how could you_? _How could you move on so quickly_?

Patrick took a sip of his tea before speaking. "Well, then, I have to assume the man that kissed her was making an embarrassing mistake,"

Rigsby looked at Jane. _Someone kissed Grace…she did move on_. "Hm? Who kissed her?"

"Uh, I didn't catch his name," Patrick answered.

Cho went to sit down at his desk, although he can still hear.

"It's probably that knucklehead from payroll. He's been stalking her like a chicken," Rigsby announced as he walked away.

Patrick smiled at Rigsby's obvious jealousy while his phone went off. He looked down at his phone.

"What did this man look like?" Rigsby asked feeling his jealousy rise.

Patrick's heart and face fell. "Lisbon!" He called and turned and ran to her office, after putting his tea down.

"How do you stalk a chicken?" Cho asked, feeling humor.

"You know what I mean," Rigsby sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa Lisbon sat at her desk in her office, thinking about a certain man she fell in love with. That certain man was her consultant, Patrick Jane. She knew that it was okay in the rules, but was it okay to love him since he lost his wife and child? Was it okay to love a man who had a vengeance for a killer?

She sighed and bumped her head on the desk as she thought of those beautiful blue eyes and curly blonde hair with a hard figure. She groaned. _I have it so bad_. _He makes my heart race and stop, damn_.

_I can't love Patrick. He lost someone he loved already_. She put her head in her hands as she tried thinking of ways not to love him. _He's seriously arrogant and doesn't listen, for one_.

"Lisbon!"

She was startled out of her reverie from Patrick's distressed voice. She got up from her chair and walked to her door to see Patrick rushing to her, his phone out stretched.

She eyed him in confusion as she took his phone that he was pointing to. She looked down at it and her heart skipped a beat. "There's a very large bomb nearby. Are you smart enough to find it?" She read.

Patrick kept his gaze on Teresa's face as she felt fear and horror. Her green eyes met with his in disbelief, but Patrick's eyes or gaze never wavered.

_Oh, shit_. She thought.

_Okay, she's beautiful_. Patrick thought and then remembered the bomb threat. _I feel like a moron now_. He kept his gaze on her as she thought.

_Okay, he's making my heart skip again. Look elsewhere, Patrick_. Teresa thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Another bomb threat?" Director Virgil Minelli asked as they walked outside. "That's the third one this year," He explained a little loud over the wailing sirens of the alarm.

"Not on my phone, it isn't," Patrick muttered while staring down at the phone.

"Well, granted, they don't usually come to CBI, but that's what the drills are for," Minelli told Patrick, already annoyed.

"The text read are you smart enough to find it," Patrick spoke, ignoring Minelli. "I think that was directed at me," He looked up at the vehicles.

"Of course you'd think this was about you," Minelli sighed.

Teresa shot him a dark look, surprising Patrick. Teresa rarely stood up for him nowadays.

"Relax," Minelli sighed understanding Teresa's look. "It could be a hoax,"

They both watched as Patrick glanced around.

"Could be," Patrick agreed his eyes on certain vehicles.

"Where is the bomb squad?" Minelli asked.

"They're on their way, Sir," Teresa answered.

"Are you smart enough to find it…?" He muttered as he stared around. _Am I smart enough…wait…yes I am_! A thought suddenly hit him.

Minelli was watching Jane. "Okay, listen, if this is really about Jane, I don't want him-," He broke off staring at Jane walked away.

Teresa sighed and turned around to see Patrick walking away.

"Hey!" Minelli called.

"Jane!" Teresa called but ended up following him. "Jane, stop right there, please," She sighed.

Patrick ignored her pleas and continued walking, hoping that she would still follow.

Minelli's phone rang and he answered, walking away.

"Jane," Teresa sighed.

"The text said a very large bomb that can only be transported with a very large vehicle," He explained to her, glad she was following. Although he hoped he wasn't leading her to her death. "They didn't say inside CBI, they said nearby," He looked in the nearest large vehicle. "Ergo, the parking lots, simple,"

Teresa understood what he was saying, but she also hoped there really wasn't a bomb anywhere.

"Maybe it's a set up?" Teresa asked.

"If there is a bomb," He stood up and looked into her eyes. "Or it could just be a hoax, like Minelli said," He walked away to the large white van when Teresa's phone rang. She answered as Jane looked in the van.

That was when his heart lurched to a stop. There in the back of the van was a man tied with his arms up and something covering his mouth. On his forehead were words: U R NEXT.

The man noticed Jane and began struggling and trying to scream.

"Lisbon!" Patrick yelled his eyes on the man in horror. "Found him!" He ran to the back of the van.

Teresa noticed the van moving and ran towards the back window.

Patrick struggled with the back doors as Teresa looked in on the man.

"Oh, no," She muttered.

Patrick hit the windows, his eyes wide on the man, whose eyes were wide also. He looked down to notice a bomb that read 00:19 seconds. Patrick's heart lurched again. He looked at the struggling man trying to think of something.

Teresa went beside him and started to hit the doors with force, but they wouldn't budge. Patrick was glad Teresa was trying to help.

Patrick then ran to the front of the van and tried to open the driver's door to no avail. He then tried to pound on the window.

Teresa looked inside and gasped. The timer was going down quick.

"Shoot it out! Shoot it out right now!" Patrick pointed at the window, fear in his veins as well as horror.

"I can't! There's no time!" Teresa sobbed as she hit the back door over and over. Patrick came to stand by her as they both looked inside the yelling and sobbing man.

Patrick stared into his eyes and seen his fear. Patrick hated seeing that.

"Jane, we have to go!" Teresa sobbed, pulling his arm.

Patrick didn't move. He was in shock.

"Jane, please!"

Patrick looked at the man who had a knowing look of death on his face. Patrick finally gave into Teresa's sobbing pleas and held her hand as they tried to run quickly.

The man closed his eyes and put his head down.

Teresa and Patrick still held hands while running.

BOOM.

Grace screamed.

Cho opened his mouth in shock.

Rigsby started to run towards the flames, but was held back. "My friends are over there!" He yelled.

Minelli stared in horror and hoped the two were okay.

Car alarms sounded loudly.

As the van exploded, Teresa and Patrick flew from the force and their hands were ripped apart from each other.

Patrick landed on a car hard and rolled off onto the cement. He grunted in pain.

Teresa landed hard on the cement and cried out. She rolled to see the burning van with the man inside and Patrick lying on the cold ground.

She got up and ran to his side quickly. "Patrick!" She cried.

Patrick felt his ears ring, but he can also hear a voice calling his name. He knew that voice. Teresa.

"Patrick, get up," She helped him up slowly as he used a black car for leverage. He seemed to have no cuts unlike her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay," He repeated, assuring himself and her.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she led them away.

He bent down to cover his eyes while rubbing them. He then felt something soft near his backside until the figure moved. _Oops, I hit Teresa. Probably not in the best part either_. He tried to wipe his eyes as he heard Teresa ask for an ambulance.

"No, no ambulance, Teresa," He muttered. "I just got something in my eyes," He rubbed them again as Teresa looked up at him.

She put her phone down as he cried out in pain and opened his eyes. He blinked but all he could see was darkness. He tried to concentrate on something familiar, but no light or shapes.

Teresa looked to where he was looking.

"I can't see," Patrick said.

Teresa felt tears. _Oh, God, no_.

"I can't see!" He yelled.

Teresa let her tears fall. _Oh, Patrick_. She put her hand on his arm and looked at his face closely. She could see the blue eyes, but they seemed to be looking around everywhere. She thinned her lips in horror.

_I can't see Teresa…I can never see Teresa_. Patrick thought in horror. _To never see her beautiful face or smile…no, no, no_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You're a lucky man, Mr. Jane," Doctor Lyle said as she finished looking over his x-rays. "This could be much worse," Teresa stood beside her, looking at the obviously blind Patrick.

Patrick laid on a hospital bed wearing a robe and a covering for his eyes.

She then walked to his side.

_I hate hospitals. I hate I can't see_. Patrick thought darkly. "Yes, that's what people keep telling me," He sighed. "But why is it I can't see, Doctor?"

Teresa sighed at the obvious displeasure in his voice.

"There's a minor concussion, a short term memory loss, disorientation, headache, and of course fleeting blindness. Most likely due to small floating blood clots at the vessels around the eyes demonstrate CVI or some vision impairment," The doctor spoke to Teresa.

Teresa nodded sadly. "How long will his vision be affected?"

"Well, that's hard to say because the body's healing powers are unpredictable," The doctor answered.

Teresa rose her eyebrows. "You're the doctor and the best you can come up with is it's hard to say?" Her voice turned hard.

Patrick flinched. _And her anger is legendary_. "It's okay, Teresa,"

Teresa looked to the man.

"It's the body's-,"

"Please stop," Teresa cut her off.

Patrick winced. _Oooh, she's mad_.

"But forty eight to seventy hours is normal. You must wait and see,"

Teresa glowered.

"Ah," Patrick spoke feeling anger finally. "You know, I think I've heard enough. Can you take this conversation outside, please?"

Teresa smirked.

"Mr. Jane, this is temporary," Doctor told him. "It will return and you'll be back to work. But it will take time and patience,"

"Well time I have. Patience I lost a while ago," Patrick felt snarky.

Teresa looked down and sighed softly.

"You're alive. Appreciate it," She felt her anger.

Before Patrick could speak, Teresa did. "Excuse me? You're the doctor, not his psychologist. You can't go around saying things like that," She snapped.

Patrick felt his mouth open.

"And he does appreciate it, thank you,"

The doctor looked appalled.

Teresa looked at the doctor hard.

"Excuse me, I have more patients. I'll check in later," The doctor nodded and left.

Teresa rolled her eyes.

She waited until the door was closed to pinch his arm hard.

"Ow!" He cried.

"That's for making me worry,"

Patrick felt like smiling. _She was worried_.

"I'll do a lot worse," She warned.

Patrick felt giddy.

"How is he?" Cho asked genuinely worried about him.

"He's a bad patient," Teresa answered.

"Me? You're the one that snapped at her," Patrick defended.

Teresa smirked.

"And how you doing, boss?"

"Fine. My cuts are all bandaged up,"

Patrick felt his chest tightening. "You had cuts?"

"Not anymore…or well, I wont," She corrected herself. She turned to Cho. "What did you find out?"

Cho opened his book. "The victim's name is James Madena, forty four, and a stock broker. The van wasn't his. It was reported stolen yesterday. We have everything we can on Madena. My question is it possible he was on some bizarre suicide mission?"

Teresa looked at Patrick instinctively.

"No," Patrick answered, remembering the man. "I looked in his eyes. He was very much a man who didn't want to be where he was,"

Teresa nodded.

"Whoever did this," Patrick continued. "Wanted me to watch James Madena die in terror," He told them.

"Nearly killed you both," Cho pointed out.

"That wasn't the intention, though," Patrick argued.

"What was it?" Teresa asked.

"You're next was written on the man's forehead," He went quiet.

"Why?" Teresa persuaded.

Patrick sighed. "I don't know why,"

She sighed in defeat. "You're going to be fine," She reassured herself.

"Yeah, probably," Patrick agreed.

"We're going to find who did this,"

"Good,"

There was silence.

"Later, man," Cho said and left.

Patrick nodded. He smelled vanilla. "Teresa?"

"Hm?" She asked as she stared at his x-rays.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out the x-ray,"

Patrick nodded.

"But, I got to go catch the guy. See you later," She told him and began walking to the door.

"Wait," He called.

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Can I have a hug?" He smiled while he held his arms wide.

She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe when you're better,"

He pouted, making her laugh.

"See you later, Patrick,"

The door swished closed.

"Patrick," He whispered. "She called me Patrick…this darkness sucks,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Patrick tightened his grip on the officer's shoulder as he walked with his stick in front of him. He wore shades to cover the obscene white covers. He hoped he'd walk to his couch.

Grace was looking over the evidence on the board when she noticed Jane and the officer with him. She took a double take before walking to his side. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" She asked.

"Nope," Patrick answered, looking around, though Lord knows why.

"Yes you are," She told him, used to his lying.

"No, they had enough of me. Can't say that I blame them. Officer Powell here was kind enough to escort me," Patrick answered.

Powell nodded.

"Thank you, I guess," Grace said, furrowing her brows. Her cell phone went off and she bent down to check it.

"Have a good one, Mr. Jane," Officer Powell said and left.

Patrick nodded. "Go ahead, talk to your boyfriend. I don't mind,"

Grace opened her phone to see it was her boyfriend in fact. She shook her head, amazed that he can do that, even after being blind. She rolled her eyes. "Shush,"

"Why are you embarrassed?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm not," She denied.

Teresa noticed Patrick finally and came out of her office, her heels clicking. She was confused. "What…?"

"Oh, doctor's orders," Patrick explained after he heard Teresa's voice. "She said that it was the best thing for me to do. Get back to work,"

Teresa raised an eyebrow. "You sure it's not because you insulted the entire ward and was a complete pain in the ass?"

"Meh," Patrick said. "So?" He turned to where her voice was.

"Well, you can't just do that," Grace said.

Patrick wished he could see her eyes now. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Sit there and listen to television?" He defended himself.

Teresa knew she would have done the same.

"Besides, the food was terrible," Patrick smirked.

Teresa felt a tiny smile coming, but stopped it. _Damn, he can still make me hot and bothered. Bastard_. "You need the rest,"

"I need to work," He contradicted.

"You're blind," She argued.

Grace smiled at the interaction.

"My other sense are heightened, super heightened. I'm like Daredevil," He smiled.

Teresa laughed out loud.

Patrick actually nearly had a heart attack. She has a beautiful laugh, even when he was blind. He wasn't kidding. His other senses are heightened. He can smell her vanilla perfume again.

Grace looked at her boss, raising her eyebrow.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Patrick huffed and turned to leave.

"Okay," Teresa smiled and turned to go back to her office.

"Okay," Patrick told himself as he swung his stick and still managed to walk into a pillar that clanged.

Teresa turned back to make sure he wasn't injured.

"I'm heightened," He assured her and stuck his thumb up from behind him. Teresa watched him make his way down the hall. She shook her head and went back to her office to think.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Patrick was glad he can still use his gifts to know killers from innocents.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Patrick held onto Teresa's shoulder as they made their way out of the interrogation room. He also swung his stick still.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop interrupting interviews like that?" Teresa demanded. _He always does so, but then again he catches the killers_.

"I'm sorry," Patrick apologized as he felt for the pillar he ran into earlier. "Just a minute," He breathed as he leaned back and took his glasses off. _I better have my vision back, damnit_.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I want to know if I can see or not," He answered as he pulled off one white square. "With these bandages on," He peeled off the other one.

Teresa waited in anticipation as she stared up at his face.

"Here goes," He opened his eyes and blinked.

Teresa stared up at him. "Well?" She asked anxiously. _Oh, Patrick_.

He saw nothing. "Black as night," He answered.

Teresa let out a small sad sigh. "I'm sorry,"

Patrick slipped his glasses back on. "It's okay. Andrews didn't do it,"

Teresa frowned at the change of subject. _Andrews? Oh, the one Rigsby was just interrogating_! "You sensed that with your superpowers," She teased.

Patrick smiled. "Yes, I did. He's filled with anger, but not fearful, guilty murderous anger. That has a…tangier ammonia about it,"

Teresa opened her mouth in disbelief. _Tangier? Really_? She wished he could see her skeptical look.

"His is a more bright, clean anger…lemony,"

"Lemony?" She asked.

"This blind thing really works," He was actually happy about seeing the darkness now, for once.

"That's great. Let me go make you a superhero costume," She teased.

_My, she's in a good mood._ Patrick thought as he reached his arm out.

"What do you want to be called?"

She stopped talking when she felt his arm going up her shoulder, then her chest, and now back to the shoulder. _Shit, he's touching me…it feels nice…different_. "What are you doing?"

Patrick smiled as he lifted his hand to her face. "I want to know what your face feels like when it's smiling,"

He touched her face and out his fingers at the corners of her mouth and spread them to make her smile.

She laughed.

Patrick laughed as well, but tracing her features was mesmerizing. He traced her jaw line, lips, eyes, nose, and her cheekbones. He felt her breath coming in gasps and knew he made her feel good, just like he always wanted to. "You're beautiful," He breathed.

She made a noise. Teresa couldn't believe what was happening. She was so close to making love to a blind Patrick.

"So, what do you want us to do, Boss?" Rigsby asked, watching the two interact with a funny expression. Boss looked flushed but happy, as well as Jane.

Teresa turned to Rigsby, Patrick's hand on her face. _Oh, shit_.

_Oh, shit_. Patrick cursed. _Way to ruin it, Wayne_.

Patrick let his hand fall, still grinning, while Teresa turned her attention to Rigsby. She noticed his shocked expression.

"Have forensics check him for any explosive residue. If he comes up clean, let him go," She answered her voice barely strong. Patrick made her giddy and happy.

He nodded. "Will do," He answered and looked at Jane before leaving.

"I'm still convinced that the connection between Madena and me, so before you make that superhero costume I'm looking forward to, could you take me to visit his widow?" He asked.

Teresa felt herself smile when he said he was looking forward for the superhero costume. She shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Maybe," She teased.

"Thank you," He smiled. "And incidentally, you're smelling particularly good today," He told her with a huge grin.

Teresa eyed him. "As are you," She teased.

Patrick laughed.

"Come on, let's go see the widow," Teresa said and walked away. She was halfway to the elevators when Patrick's voice came through.

"Uh, Teresa? I can't see,"

Teresa laughed and came back for him to see him going to circles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa and Patrick sat in the kitchen of the widow with her as she poured Patrick some tea.

"Mrs. Madena, we don't mean to keep you from your family, we just have a few more questions to ask you," Teresa apologized.

_Always thinking of others_. Patrick thought.

Mrs. Madena took a deep breath and nodded with a smile. "I understand. I'm happy to help," She struggled with her words.

"I can feel what a caring home this is," Patrick said out of the blue.

Mrs. Madena nodded, forgetting he can't see.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Patrick continued. "I think whoever did this was targeting your husband, but me also,"

Mrs. Madena looked shocked.

"I don't know why, but something links us. I have to ask, have we ever met before?" Patrick asked her.

"Not that I know of," She answered honestly.

"Would it be a terrible inconvenience to show me some of your husband's personal things?" He asked. "Jewelry? Anything that he used a lot,"

Teresa studied Patrick and was glad he didn't lost his touch.

"Sure," Mrs. Madena answered. "I guess." She looked at Teresa. "Why?"

"Holding something of James' will help me pick a feel for him, get a sense of his being," He explained.

Mrs. Madena nodded. "Okay,"

"Excuse me," Mrs. Madena said and left.

"Thank you," Patrick said.

"Sense of his being?" Teresa asked curiously.

"I have to practice this touchy feeling stuff. It's been awhile," Patrick said.

_You can practice on me_. Teresa widened her eyes. _Did I seriously think that_?

Patrick wondered why she went quiet. _Does she think I mean practice on her_? He felt a grin come on and opened his mouth to say so.

"You're not going to be blind forever," Teresa rubbed his arm.

Patrick felt a zing and tried to think of something else.

"No, right, cause bad stuff doesn't happen to people as we often think it does," He stood up and Teresa guided him to the living room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"The watch I recalled," Patrick began speaking as Teresa helped him to his couch, holding his hand. Naturally, they both felt the zing. "Was the exact same thing, same engraving on the back as James Madena's and his was from Lynch-Halstead,"

Teresa sat him slowly on his couch.

"Thank you," He smiled.

Teresa went to sit on a desk.

"So years ago, I must have done a reading for someone else from the firm," Patrick continued.

"And you can't remember?" Cho asked.

"No, I can't see her name or face,"

"But she paid you," Grace's voice was contempt. She hated what Jane was before. "And was hurt so badly she was holding a grudge,"

"Well, probably," He answered.

Rigsby looked at Grace. "The man's blind. Go easy, maybe,"

Grace looked up at him and realized he was right. "Sorry," her voice was full of sorrow.

"It's okay." He smiled.

There was a moment of silence until Grace's phone went off.

"Did you keep a record of your customers?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, had to," Patrick answered. "I had to keep track of the lies I already told them," He winced.

Teresa winced also. "At least you're honest,"

"I am now,"

Rigsby shot Grace's cell phone a dark look, knowing who it was.

"Where are they?" Teresa asked.

"Uh, probably on a desk in my boxes over there, I expect,"

Teresa moved out of the way before getting hit with his stick. "Van Pelt,"

Grace looked up guiltily and closed her phone.

"Why don't you help Jane find his records?"

_Back to Jane, are we_? Patrick thought.

"Oh, but first can someone make me a cup of tea?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Is he alright?" The medic asked.

Teresa felt her heart beating again. Patrick was okay now.

"Oh, I'm 100% okay. No need to send me back,"

Teresa and Minelli eyed the blonde man.

"If he dies for any reason, move him to a public area, would ya?" Minelli asked Teresa, who stared at her boss. "I'll be very grateful,"

Teresa watched him while Patrick put his shades back on.

"I hope he's smiling," Patrick said.

"Places to be!" Minelli smiled.

"Don't we all?" Patrick asked as he reached for his stick which fell to a clutter. He bent down to try and find it. "Little help here?"

Teresa rolled her eyes, but bent down to grab the damn stick.

"Just the stick," He teased.

Teresa blushed but rolled her eyes and picked up the stick. She handed it to him and left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Think I'm dumb," Dan's voice hissed in Patrick's ear.

_Damn, I was so close_. Patrick thought.

"Make the wrong move and I'll shoot her in the head," He threatened.

Patrick felt sick. _Shit, shit, shit_. "I hear you,"

Grace watched with furrowed brows.

Dan pulled back to see Grace watching them.

"What are you guys whispering about?"

_Think, Patrick, think. You need to save Grace_. "Nothing," He answered her. "Some chips would be nice,"

"What kind?"

"I'm easy,"

Grace's phone began to ring then and she turned to answer it. "It's the boss,"

Dan turned back to Patrick.

Teresa told Grace over the phone everything and Grace froze.

Grace turned to see Dan have her at gun point.

"Van Pelt?" Teresa asked. _Okay, Grace never hangs up…she's too good for that_.

Grace walked to the bullpen, hurt in her eyes. "I don't understand,"

"He's the bomber. He killed James," Patrick told her. "And now he's come to kill me," He sighed. _And I never got to tell Teresa I love her_.

Dan looked at Patrick.

Grace tried to get to her desk, but Dan caught on.

"Don't even think about," He warned and rushed forwards to open the drawer and take her gun. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you, Grace, truly, but I needed you,"

Grace just looked back hatefully. "Why?"

"To access the state house lot," Patrick answered. "He used your security pass,"

"You son of a bitch," Rage waved in Grace as she stepped forwards.

Dan backed up, shocked.

"Just be cool, Van Pelt," Patrick warned.

"Grace, relax," Dan spoke. "I have no desire to hurt you,"

"Give it up, Dan, please,"

He shook his head. "I'm in too deep. I can't stop now,"

Both Patrick and Grace knew he was right.

Grace moved forward a bit.

"Don't make me hurt you," Dan pleaded.

She stopped.

"Just do as he says," Patrick held his hand up.

Dan looked at Jane, incredulous. "Oh, you're a nice guy now, are you?"

Patrick shrugged.

Dan laughed a little. He moved behind Jane. "You destroyed my life. For what? Because my dad cheated on my mom? Big deal. He wasn't perfect. And for that, he's on the street. He loses everything,"

Grace looks away, knowing she was thinking the same way as Dan earlier, but now that their lives were on the line, she'd lie to have Jane live, for Lisbon's sake.

"One day I'm playing soccer, the best private school in Los Angeles, with movie star kids. Next minute, I'm in dog patch New Jersey with my weeping mom getting my ass whipped my thugs that don't even speak fricken English!" He bored down on Jane. "Why?" He yelled, making Jane jump an flinch. "Because you, you had to be the man who knows, you had to tell my mom the truth,"

Grace felt even more guiltier now.

"I'm sorry, Dan," Patrick apologized.

"Yeah, sure you are," Dan poked the gun against his back. "With a gun in your back," He looked to Grace. "Take out your handcuffs,"

Grace did as she was told.

"Handcuff yourself," Dan ordered.

Grace went in front and did as he said.

"Drop the cane,"

Patrick let it fall.

Dan put Patrick's hand on Grace's shoulder as he finished handcuffing Grace. "There we go," He muttered. He looked at the two of them. "Let's go,"

"Where we going?" Patrick asked as fear coursed through his veins.

"Somewhere quiet where we can talk in private," Dan answered. "You won't like it," He promised.

Grace led the way out of the bullpen. _Shit, we're going to die…and I don't even get to see Wayne one last time_.

"Where's your car, Grace?" Dan asked.

Patrick hit the pillar again, startling both men.

"Outside parking lot," Grace answered as she felt hate for the bastard.

They make it downstairs as Tommy finished locking up. Patrick still felt the gun at his back.

"Ah, Tommy, you're still here," Patrick greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Jane," Tommy smiled. "I'm just locking up. You folks need anything?"

"Ah," Patrick pretended to contemplate until he drove his elbow into Dan's stomach painfully, making him release and fall back. "Run! Run Grace!" They both started to run as Dan sat back up.

Tommy then ran to his truck. "Freeze!"

Dan shot his gun.

Tommy shot next, getting Dan in the leg.

Dan shot again, right in the shoulder, taking him down. Dan got up and kicked the gun under the truck and ran to find the other two.

Grace and Patrick were running to Grace's car.

"Go to the right," Grace said after awhile and Patrick went right, almost hitting a truck. They both crouched down.

"You're going to take us to your car," Patrick said.

"I can't drive," Grace pointed out.

"We can manage. Keys," Patrick told her.

"Left front pants," Grace told him.

Patrick put his hand on her breast by accident-"Sorry,"-and patted his hands down until he found the pocket with her key. _Besides, I'd prefer Teresa's breasts_. He pulled them out. "Let's go,"

They both got up and make a run for it.

Grace guides him to the car and how to unlock it.

Patrick unlocks the door and they get in with struggle. Grace tells him how to drive-"Back up, slowly!"-but he manages to hit a car, setting off an alarm. He drives again-"Right, no right!"-, but Dan shoots his gun. They hit another car-"Hard left!" Grace exclaims.

Dan shoots again.

They crash again-"Straight!" Grace exclaims.

Dan shoots.

"Oh, come on!" Patrick exclaims. Patrick then reverses into another car.

Dan has them at gunpoint.

"Jane, don't!" Grace screamed staring at the gun.

Dan felt himself grin, but a sound makes him turn to see a petite brunette woman standing there with a gun.

Grace looks to see what Dan has so preoccupied.

"Drop the weapon!" Teresa yells. She ran over as fast as she can after hearing the sound of another car hitting more as well as Grace's screams and Patrick's yells.

Dan shoots, hitting Teresa right in the stomach.

Teresa grunts in pain, bending over.

"Boss!" Grace screamed.

"Teresa?" Patrick asks fear in his veins.

Dan walked to the fallen woman, his gun in his hand pointed at her head. He pulls the trigger.

CLICK.

Dan looks down at his gun.

"Six shots asshole," Teresa gritted her teeth and shot the son of a bitch in his stomach as well.

Grace looks over again to see Dan fall. "Boss!" She calls.

Patrick struggles to get out of the car and ends up falling on his head. "Teresa?"

Teresa groaned in pain, but heard Patrick. "Patrick?"

That gave him strength and he got up. "Where are you?"

"Go straight," She muttered.

He did and ran.

"Stop!" She exclaimed.

He stopped and bent down to the cement. "Teresa?" he touches her to feel sticky liquid. "No…please don't…no," He whispered as tears gathered in his eyes.

Teresa looked down at the blood coming out of her stomach until Patrick puts his hand over her wound, holding it there. "Patrick…"

"No, you're going to be fine," He snapped.

"Jane…"

Patrick felt his throat constrict.

"I thought I told you no excitement of any kind," Teresa gasped.

Patrick guffawed. "Not my fault,"

"Patrick…I love you," She whispered.

Patrick felt weird. "Teresa…?"

There was nothing.

Patrick frowned. "Teresa? Teresa!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, Patrick went to the hospital to visit Teresa with Grace's aid. Grace apologized over and over about thinking he was a horrible man, but he said it was okay, because it was.

She helped him into the room. "I'm going to go see a doctor," She said and left.

Patrick waited for her to leave before taking off his glasses and coverings. He blinked over and over until he could see the clear form of Teresa Lisbon on the hospital bed, wires and an I.V. in her arm.

He could see her dark hair clearly and her shut eyes. He walked to the side of her bed and held her hand as he leaned down.

"I love you, too," He kissed her lips softly.

Teresa felt the kiss and opened her eyes to see the man she loves.

Green eyes clashed with blue.

"You have no idea how long I waited," He whispered, brushing her hair back.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

He shook his head and kissed her again. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," Teresa spoke and smiled.

* * *

END!

Okay, that was just a one shot for the ending of that episode. I'm thinking of doing one where he loses his memory, but they do like each other. Anyways, tell me how I did and thanks for reading!


End file.
